Nyo! America
2p! Nyo America is a female rendition of Allen F. Jones from the series, Hetalia: Axis Powers. Her appearance is official, but her personality is always differing depending on the writer. Name Her name is Ashlyn F. Jones. The name "Ashlyn" is a sharper version of "Ashley," which was the first choice. The "F" stands for Felicity, which was the name that Olivia had given her, so for a while, her name was actually Felicity A. Jones until she changed it when she first traveled back to the Americas. Appearance Ashlyn has dark red, like communist blood, or velvet eyes, and auburn or brown hair, with black sunglasses sitting on top of her head. almost same as her counterpart but with a lighter coat on top. She wears a bomber jacket similar to Alfred Jones and a white shirt, which is tied up above her belly button. She wears ripped shorts, brown boots and a pair of gloves. Ashlyn wears a necklace around her neck and is often depicted with a nail-filled baseball bat called The Monroe doctrine. "What do you mean that was a cheasy pick-up line? I fucking '''invented' pick up lines!" she didn't but oh well. Personality One word that could describe Ashlyn is ''unconventional. Most portray her as either your stereotypical misunderstood bad girl with a hard covering, masking the animal loving girl beneath, or an all out sociopath. On the surface, she has evident anger management issues and failure to filter herself, an example being her frequent use of swears. This abhorrence stems from a more primal emotion that she feels, and that is shattered. She doesn't like being bothered much less insulted and can be either verbally abusive in an argument, or physically violent. She can be very opinionated and will fail at being open-minded which is why she hates to lose an argument or to be strongly apposed. Obviously she has a temper and her mood swings, like a pendulum, from moderately grumpy to full on furious. Ashlyn is an actor as well. She can be very emotionally manipulative and will con people just to get what she wants. And when she wants something, she's going to get it, no matter what it takes. She often either underestimates people or doesn't see the big picture, though. She might display false emotions to strangers but she tries to never lie to those she cares about. Mistrust was a big aspect of her childhood to she values how trustworthy she is to her loved ones. She is always willing to put her friends and partners before herself. There were periods in her life where she felt alone and unaccompanied in a life of nationhood, so she is grateful for those who stay beside her. Her affection can be fierce however, and she will become let down to the point of developing an infatuation when it isn't returned. She used to be a vegan but is now a vegetarian. Ashlyn is very pro-animal life and hates to see them being treated cruelly. She loves dogs most of all and even has an English Mastiff that stays within her home. She is demiromantic pansexual. As a rather lustful person who develops strong carnal inclinations, she won't hesitate to act on them, but she requires a deep emotional connection to ever be in love. Interests Ashlyn is an ''extremely ''enthusiastic baseball fan. She has a collection of baseball cards, several noteworthy bats tucked away in her closet for keepsake and a few sweaters with the names of her favorite teams. Always taking Marietta with her, she liked to attend any games whenever possible. Her sister is quoted to saying that she was "insufferably obnoxious" whenever her favored teams would win. "This girl said I was ' unoriginal ' . . . Bitch, WHERE?? Ya' couldn't copy my style in KINKOS!" Habits She is shown to call people things other than their name because she even forgets their actual title or doesn't care enough to remember their name. Ex. Sweetheart, babe, sugar, etc. Ashlyn has a knack for picking fights. Her reasons are blurred between the lines of whether it's because she's trying to express suppressed anger or just to show off. Vices Envy, Gluttony, Wrath, Avarice, Lust and Pride. Relations 2p! Nyo England | Olivia Kirkland When she was much younger, Olivia was her caretaker ; a mentor who gave her a language to speak and good clothes on her back. She educated Ashlyn and would deal out thorough punishment if her expectations where not met. And as an unruly child, it took much to make her adhere to rules and regulations. 2p! Nyo Canada | Marietta Williams Quicker than she would like to admit, Marietta took the role of her sister. Even though there was much distaste between them ( and they still DO get into arguments ), Ashlyn saw beneath the quite facade, another lost child akin to herself. Now, they are much closer than before and Ashlyn knows that she can always count on her sister. Common 2P! Traits It is common for the Second Player to be portrayed as murderous, sociopathic and possibly insane. To most, they are a darker version of the original Nations. However, because the Original Nations can be portrayed the same way by the fandom, how much hold this has depends on the person making the story. It isn't farfetched to say that Ashlyn is murderous. However, she is too emotional and still holds onto the values that tether her to sanity, to be a sociopath. Strangely enough, she can become obsessed with people and will present to them morbid shows of her affection. "''I may have some issues but my outfit is on point so -''" Trivia * Ashlyn leans more towards women. * She used to be a vegan but kind of toned it down a bit to vegetarian * She likes '90s music. * Being noted to having several vehicles, she actually only has a Lexus car and a motorcycle. Gallery 2p nyotalia america.jpg 2p fem america by jcwhetalia-d7jd5oq.png Tumblr n92tauJWsT1tovg49o1 500.png Tumblr mjq9vwF0dr1rcjp49o5 500.jpg Tumblr n0thgvc5jK1r3w5tpo1 500.png 616434b4293d411489a12363a8f12922.jpg Hetalia 2p fem america by utautouya-d53k98k.jpg No.jpg Category:Nyotalia Category:Female Category:Countries Category:The Americas